


make my day colorful

by kalesheyday



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cliche, Getting to Know Each Other, Lowercase, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Strangers to Friends to Lovers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalesheyday/pseuds/kalesheyday
Summary: kang seungsik merasa bahwa hidupnya itu tak ada ubahnya dengan warna abu-abu. sampai akhirnya, ia menemukan fakta bahwa heo chan merupakan secercah harapan untuk membuat hidupnya lebih berwarna.
Relationships: Heo Chan/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 20
Kudos: 31
Collections: New World Fic Fest: Valentine Edition





	make my day colorful

**Author's Note:**

> untuk prompter NW025, terima kasih atas promptnya yang asik! hope that i do justice to this prompt ^_^ untuk reader, enjoy reading!
> 
> judul fanfiksi ini diambil dari lagu favoritku dari shinee! please listen to the masterpiece [here](https://open.spotify.com/track/2euJQiWHkYucBiI3aRJ8SV?si=kU_0RKPfRdmnTiJvhWIfYg)

akhir-akhir ini, kang seungsik merasa hidupnya kelewat monoton dan kurang menarik. 

semua dimulai seusai seungsik lulus dari bangku universitas, ketika dunia kerja yang sudah ia dambakan karena kepenatan perkuliahan ternyata jauh lebih buruk dari yang ia kira. _well_ , sejujurnya seungsik sudah dapat menebaknya, sih. maklum, ia dan kakak perempuannya sudah disiapkan semenjak kecil untuk nantinya melanjutkan bisnis yang kini dipegang oleh kedua orang tua mereka. akan tetapi, tetap saja ia sedikit kaget.

 _the world is too gray. everything is so dull_.

(iya, seungsik menyalahkan dunia karena ia percaya tidak ada yang salah dengan dirinya.)

begitu kata-kata yang selalu diucap seungsik ketika ia minum dengan sahabat sejak oroknya yang tidak kenal lelah memberikan saran kepada seungsik. mulai dari mencari hobi baru hingga mengikuti _blind date_ , semua yang seungwoo sarankan tidak menambah _sparks_ dalam hidup seungsik. belum juga menyerah akan usahanya, seungwoo (dengan sok tahunya) berkata bahwa seungsik membutuhkan rehat sejenak dari kesibukannya selama ini. seungsik adalah tipe orang yang gila kerja dan baginya, waktu luang adalah waktu tambahan untuk bekerja. bahkan kelakuannya saat sekolah dan kuliah pun tak jauh beda dengan gayanya kini.

 _so, here he is_. seungsik memutuskan untuk mengambil cuti sehari dari kantornya untuk (kata seungwoo) lebih memaknai hidupnya untuk segera menemukan pemicu demi hidup yang lebih berwarna. 

seungsik memutuskan untuk pergi jalan-jalan sejenak _despite the fact that_ udara dingin tengah menerpa kotanya hari ini. maklum, salju pertama baru saja turun dini hari tadi pada akhir bulan januari yang cukup cerah ini. lengkap dengan _padding jacket_ favoritnya, seungsik melangkah keluar kamar hanya untuk kemudian ia digoda oleh kakaknya yang tengah sarapan dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"cie, cakep amat. denger-denger kamu hari ini ambil cuti, ya? pasti ada janji penting sama pacar."

seungsik hanya tersenyum seadanya mendengar ujaran kakaknya sementara ibu dan ayah seungsik serempak memandang putra bungsunya dengan tatapan menyelidik penuh keingintahuan. bagaimana tidak penasaran kalau ini adalah kali pertama seungsik dikaitkan dengan pembicaraan mengenai pasangan hidup padahal kakaknya itu hanya bercanda. duh, bisa berabe kalau orang tuanya salah paham.

"seungsik ambil cuti karena dipaksa seungwoo, kok. lagian mana ada seungsik punya pacar."

masih dengan senyum seadanya seungsik menjawab. seungsik paling tidak suka membahas mengenai status _single_ yang tengah diembannya. dont get him wrong, tetapi pembahasan mengenai statusnya selalu berujung pada pertanyaan 'kapan menikah?' yang mengesalkan.

mendengar jawaban seungsik, orang tuanya saling bertatapan penuh arti sembari mengulum senyum yang sejenak membuat seungsik berpikir akan ada apa di pikiran mereka, ibunya pun angkat bicara "ooh, seungsik tidak punya pacar, toh."

lah? apa-apaan reaksinya? kenapa begitu?

senyuman mencurigakan di bibir orang tuanya membuat seungsik mengerutkan kening. akan tetapi, _he decided to brush it off_ sebelum mengucap salam dan melangkah pergi dari rumahnya.

* * *

seungsik menemukan banyak hal baru tentang rute yang biasa ia lewati selama ini menuju kantornya ketika ia iseng menaiki bus dari halte terdekat rumahnya. 

seperti misalnya ada pohon _cherry blossom_ yang bahkan tidak pernah ia ketahui keberadaannya. atau terdapat _pet shop_ yang membuka adopsi _stray dogs_ yang membuat seungsik membuat _mental note_ untuk mengadopsi satu nanti. sudah lama seungsik ingin mengadopsi seekor anjing yang mungkin akan membuat hidupnya lebih berwarna.

pria kang itu memutuskan turun ketika bus yang ia melihat sebuah gerai starbucks dari jendela. dengan langkah ringan, seungsik mendesah lega ketika menghirup aroma _roasted coffee beans_ yang selalu menyambutnya di pagi hari. bedanya, hari ini ia tidak mengenakan setelan jas lengkap seperti biasa.

"halo, selamat pagi."

"selamat pagi juga. saya ingin memesan _decaf americano. iced and grande. triple shots_ ," ujar seungsik menuturkan pesanannya sembari mengulurkan kartu kredit dari dompetnya sementara pegawai di belakang meja kasir menuliskan pesanannya di gelas plastik yang digenggamnya.

"apakah ada tambahan lain?"

"ah, ada. satu _chocolate cream cake. dine-in_ , ya."

katai saja seungsik itu aneh. mengawali hari dengan _dessert_ dan kopi memang sedikit kurang wajah, tetapi tanpa satu _slice_ cake dan _americano_ , seungsik tidak dapat bekerja secara _properly_ setiap hari. begitulah kehidupan seungsik yang tidak bisa dipisahkan dengan makanan manis. dasar kamu _sweet tooth_ , kang.

"baik, satu _iced decaf americano triple shots_ ukuran _grande_ dan satu _chocolate cream cake_. atas nama siapa?"

"seungsik."

setelah menyelesaikan _order_ -nya, seungsik melangkah ke samping untuk membiarkan seorang pria berambut gelap yang berada di belakangnya untuk memesan. sekilas, seungsik bisa melihat pria itu terus menerus mengetukkan kakinya ke lantai dan mengecek jam tangannya tanpa henti.

 _oh, mungkin dia sedang terburu-buru_ , batin seungsik menerka sembari kakinya mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman untuk menikmati kudapan paginya. sejenak, seungsik mengecek ponselnya untuk membalas pesan dari seungwoo yang penuh emoji dan mengunjungi beberapa portal berita untuk mengusir waktu.

* * *

"-sik!"

seungsik menengok ketika ia samar-samar mendengar namanya dipanggil dari konter pengambilan minuman setelah sekian waktu ia menunggu. ketika ia berjalan ke sumber suara, seungsik mengumpat pelan ketika ia menyadari bahwa tali sepatunya tidak terikat dengan rapi. pria kang itu memutuskan untuk merapikannya sejenak ketika ia telah berada di sisi konter.

baru saja tangannya ingin meraih kopi pesanannya, sebuah tangan lain menyambarnya dengan cepat yang spontan membuat seungsik langsung menatap ke arah si pencuri kopinya dengan tatapan kebingungan. dilihatnya orang tersebut sudah berlalu sembari berjalan dengan terburu-buru.

mau tidak mau, seungsik pun meraih kopi lain yang tersisa di konter dan mengejar lelaki dengan jas abu-abu yang kini sudah berada di dekat pintu keluar gerai starbucks. dengan langkah cepatnya, seungsik akhirnya bisa mengejar lelaki tersebut kemudian dengan cekatan langsung menepuk pundaknya.

"uh, maaf mengganggu. sepertinya itu milik saya."

lelaki itu berhenti di depan pintu dan menatap seungsik dengan mata besarnya yang kebingungan. sepersekian detik mereka habiskan untuk saling bertatapan sebelum akhirnya pria itu menatap nama yang tertulis di kopi yang telah ia seruput isinya.

"AH! maafkan saya!" 

seruan keras itu membuat beberapa pengunjung memandang mereka. dengan mata terbelak dan tangan yang menutup mulutnya, lelaki itu langsung melakukan _bow_ 90 derajat dengan penuh penyesalan kepada seungsik yang langsung menimpali, "ah, tidak apa-apa. saya lihat anda sedang terburu-buru. ini kopi anda."

"ah, pantas saja kopi saya terasa pahit sekali."

seungsik hanya tersenyum simpul. tentu saja kopinya mendadak pahit karena pesanan pemuda itu (berdasarkan tebakan seungsik) adalah _frappuccino_ yang jelas jauh lebih manis dibandingkan dengan _americano decaf_ milik seungsik. tangan lelaki itu pun meraih kopi yang diulurkan oleh seungsik dibarengi dengan rengutan yang muncul di wajahnya.

"saya benar-benar minta maaf atas insiden ini. sayang sekali saya sudah meminum kopi anda dan saya harus segera kembali ke kantor untuk mengurusi pekerjaan saya. bagaimana kalau kapan-kapan saya mentraktir anda di lain waktu?"

"tidak usah repot-repot! saya bisa memesan lagi, kok," tolak seungsik dengan halus sembari diam-diam ia mengagumi _dimple_ yang muncul di sisi pipi lelaki di depannya. tolong maafkan kelakuan seungsik kali ini yang malah dengan tanpa malu _checking out_ lelaki yang mengambil kopinya tanpa sadar.

" _well_ , sayangnya saya tidak merasa repot. ini kartu nama saya. sekali lagi saya meminta maaf karena telah meminum kopi anda."

lelaki itu menyorongkan kartu namanya ke tangan seungsik sembari menjepit dua kopi di antara tangan kiri dan perutnya tanpa peduli embun yang mulai mencair kini membasahi kemeja berikut jasnya. setelah seungsik (akhirnya) menyerah dan menerima kartu namanya, lelaki itu pun tersenyum lebar dengan bangga.

(and yes, lagi-lagi seungsik dengan bodohnya hanya melongo karena terpesona akan _dimple_ pria tersebut. memang seungsik lemah akan pria dengan _dimple_ yang memesona.)

"saya pergi dulu! tolong hubungi saya bila anda ada waktu senggang dan ingin meminta kompensasi dari perbuatan saya. _see you later_!"

kang seungsik pun menatap kepergian lelaki itu sembari tanpa sadar tersenyum lebar. ditatapnya punggung lelaki mungil tersebut sebelum akhirnya ia bergeser karena ada orang yang berdeham di belakangnya karena ia menghalangi pintu. sembari kembali menunggu pesanan kopinya yang baru berikut kuenya, seungsik menatap kartu nama yang ada di tangannya tanpa berhenti tersenyum lebar.

 _oh, jadi namanya heo chan. well, nice to meet you, heo chan_.

* * *

"selamat pagi, bapak kepala manajer yang terhormat!"

seungsik mengerang ketika mendengar suara seungwoo dan sejun yang bersamaan menyapa gendang telinganya. cepat-cepat seungsik menyembunyikan kartu nama yang sedari tadi ia pandangi di antara dokumen-dokumen yang tersebar di atas mejanya.

"jiakh, apaan tuh yang disembunyiin, bang?"

si kepo lim sejun melongok ke meja seungsik sementara si tahu segalanya han seungwoo melempar senyum iseng ke arah lelaki kang yang kini melotot kesal. duh, jangan sampai sejun tahu karena mulut sejun tidak ada ubahnya dengan ember bocor.

"habis nemu orang cakep tuh dia. tapi nggak berani ngehubungin."

"AKHIRNYA YA TUHAN! akhirnya bang seungsik mau punya pacar," seru sejun lebay. tak lupa adik sepupu seungsik tersebut meraih tangan seungsik dan menjabatnya erat-erat sambil berpura-pura menghapus air mata di matanya. dasar lim sejun dengan segala perilaku _overreacting_ -nya. ingatkan seungsik untuk menendang seungwoo nanti karena ia telah membocorkan hal ini kepada sejun.

"apaan sih, lo, jun. lagian ini _stranger_ doang, kebetulan aja cakep. gue bukan tipe orang yang sembarangan macarin _stranger_ kali."

"lagian, enak aja lo nggak usah sok tau. gue cuma mikir-mikir harus ngehubungin kapan enaknya, bukannya nggak berani," ujar seungsik lagi dan mengelak dari tuduhan seungwoo yang sebenarnya benar. beberapa hari setelah insiden kopi tertukar di hari cuti seungsik, entah kenapa sosok heo chan terus menerus mampir ke otaknya, "gue takut dianggap ngebet bener kalo ngehubunginnya buru-buru."

"malah jatohnya aneh kalo lo ngehubunginnya lama bener. keburu lupa tuh si heo-heo siapa namanya?"

"heo chan. udah pikun lo, bang? dasar tua."

"sialan lo, sik. bales dendam ceritanya?" gerutu seungwoo yang paling tidak suka dikatai sudah tua. padahal umurnya dan seungsik hanya berjarak tidak sampai setengah tahun, hanya kebetulan berbeda tahun saja. seungsik pun tertawa lepas dengan bahagianya hingga ia tidak sadar kalau oknum lim sejun sudah mencuri ponselnya.

"enaknya nulis apa ya buat ngebuka percakapan?"

"ASTAGA LIM SEJUN! BALIKIN HAPE GUE!"

* * *

kang seungsik menghabiskan waktu sabtu paginya dengan memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi padanya, bukannya pergi ke _gym_ seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

_hubungi._

_nggak._

_hubungi._

_nggak._

_hubungi._

"argh, sialan. gue bingung. yakali nggak gue hubungin. lumayan dapet kopi gratis kali, ya."

seungsik bergumam sembari memeluk bantalnya dan melanjutkan berguling-guling di atas tempat tidurnya. surai pirangnya yang baru saja ia _retouch_ di salon terdekat tersebut kini diusaknya sebagai gestur frustrasi.

"tapi gimana kalo dia udah lupa terus nanti situasinya jadi _awkward_?"

lelaki kang tersebut terus menimbang-nimbang mengenai kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. kalau boleh jujur, ia merasa sedikit tertarik dengan sosok heo chan. terima kasih kepada _dimple_ -nya yang telah mengalihkan dunia seungsik. seungsik bukan tipe orang yang percaya akan _love at the first sight_. akan tetapi, tidak ada salahnya 'kan kalau seungsik ingin mengenal lebih jauh kepada orang yang menurutnya menarik?

"gue hubungin aja, deh," gumam seungsik sembari meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di dekat bantal. tanpa merubah posisinya yang sedang tiduran, diangkatnya ponsel tersebut dengan kedua tangan. ia mulai mengetikkan pesan untuk heo chan yang nomornya sudah ia simpan sejak kemarin.

" _fuck_."

seungsik spontan mengumpat ketika pegangannya pada ponsel edisi terbaru miliknya tersebut terlepas yang membuat benda tersebut meluncur bebas ke wajahnya dan membentur hidung mancungnya.

"auch," keluh seungsik sembari mengusap hidungnya yang terasa sakit. akan tetapi, seketika rasa sakit tersebut segera terlupakan karena ia baru saja melihat hal yang jauh lebih horor pada layar ponselnya.

yap, tebakan kalian benar.

hidung seungsik telah tanpa sengaja memencet tombol _send_ pada pesan yang diperuntukkan kepada heo chan. hancur sudah imej baik yang berusaha dibangun oleh seungsik dalam satu kesempatan. tak perlu lama-lama meratapi kesalahannya, dengan cepat seungsik pun segera mengirim pesan lagi.

> **seungsik**  
>  selamat pagi. apa ini benar nomor heo chan? saysjadhauh
> 
> **seungsik**  
>  ah, maaf. saya tidak sengaja memencet tombol send. saya kang seungsik yang kemarin tanpa sengaja kopinya tertukar dengan anda.

* * *

heo chan belum juga membalas.

hari sudah menjelang siang dan seungsik tidak juga berhenti mengecek notifikasi ponselnya. bahkan selama menjalani sesi di _gym_ , lelaki kang tersebut juga tak dapat berhenti menebak-nebak pesan balasan apa yang akan dikirim heo chan padanya.

"seungsik? mama mau bicara. apa seungsik ada waktu?"

seungsik mengangguk kepada mamanya yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang dirinya. dihabiskannya air mineral dingin yang baru saja seungsik ambil sebelum akhirnya si bungsu kang tersebut duduk di kursi terdekat patio dapurnya. nyonya kang tersenyum lembut sembari mengusap pundak seungsik yang masih dibasahi oleh sedikit keringat. diam-diam, seungsik menerka akan seribu kemungkinan yang akan ibunya bicarakan dengannya.

"seungsik benar tidak punya pacar 'kan?"

"uh... iya, ma. memangnya ada apa?"

uh, oh. kenapa topik ini diangkat lagi?

"kebetulan sekali mama dan papa berencana menjodohkan seungsik dengan anak dari teman lama papa. minggu depan kita akan makan malam bersama. apa seungsik mau?"

perkataan nyonya kang membuat seungsik sejenak terdiam bersamaan dengan getaran ponsel yang terasa dari kantong celananya. seungsik pun menatap wajah ibunya menatapnya dengan tatapan teduh. ia tidak ada masalah dengan perjodohan, tetapi semua ini terlalu tiba-tiba.

"kalau seungsik tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa."

"seungsik mau, ma," dengan cepat seungsik menjawab sebelum ibunya salah paham, "seungsik hanya sedikit kaget. jadi ini maksud mama dan papa tempo hari dahulu, ya?"

"ketahuan, ya? kalau begitu, seungsik siap-siap saja. nanti mama akan meminta bibi kim untuk menyiapkan pakaian seungsik." nyonya kang tertawa lepas kemudian memeluk erat putra bungsunya yang balas memeluk dengan sama eratnya. wanita yang sudah berusia setengah abad tersebut pun berlalu setelah tak lupa mengecup dahi seungsik dengan sayang.

kini seungsik tinggal sendirian di dapur. lelaki kang itu masih memproses informasi yang diberikan kepadanya yang tentu membutuhkan waktu untuk dicerna. yah, tidak ada salahnya untuk menerima perjodohan ini. siapa tahu perjodohan ini bisa memberi warna dalam kehidupannya. toh, seungsik tidak sedang naksir dengan siapapun.

"well, dari pada nolak. mending coba dulu saja."

dikeluarkannya ponsel dari dalam kantong celananya untuk kemudian seungsik mengecek notifikasi yang tadi sempat mencuri fokusnya dari ibunya. ah, rupanya pesan balasan dari heo chan.

> **heo chan**  
>  halo seungsik! terima kasih telah menghubungi! bagaimana kalau ada waktu kita minum kopi bersama di starbucks kemarin? saya yang traktir.

* * *

> **seungsik**
> 
> i'd love to! kapan anda ada waktu luang?
> 
> **heo chan**  
>  saya sedang cukup sibuk akhir-akhir ini. mungkin kita baru akan bisa bertemu di awal februari. apa tidak apa-apa?
> 
> **seungsik**  
>  it's okay. terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu.
> 
> **heo chan**  
>  seharusnya saya yang berterima kasih, but you're welcome!

* * *

"jangan malu-maluin."

"iya, kak."

"jangan malu-malu kucing."

"iya, kak."

"jangan iya-iya doang, sikie."

mobil yang dikendarai oleh tuan kang menuju tempatnya ia membuat janji makan malam dengan kolega lamanya menembus dinginnya kota seoul di bulan februari. perjalanan menuju restoran berbintang tersebut diisi dengan petuah-petuah dari kakak seungsik yang tidak henti-hentinya merapikan dasi seungsik dan mengomeli adiknya tersebut.

seungsik yang tengah sibuk bertukar pesan dengan heo chan akan janji mereka untuk esok hari pun hanya bergumam seadanya menyahut kakaknya yang malah ribut sendiri mengurusi adiknya. ngomong-ngomong soal heo chan, sekarang seungsik dan chan, begitu ia dipanggil, sering bertukar pesan entah hanya remeh temeh bertanya kabar atau membicarakan hal-hal mengenai bisnis karena ternyata mereka sama-sama bekerja di perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang yang sama. selain itu, rupanya mereka juga seumuran sehingga mereka tidak lagi bertukar pesan dengan bahasa super baku.

"pokoknya sikie jangan malu-maluin."

"iya, kak. iya. sikie nggak bakal bikin malu mama papa."

> **seungsik**  
>  good luck for us today! hari ini lo ada agenda penting 'kan? sama kayak gue, hahaha
> 
> **chan**  
>  (ง •̀_•́)ง
> 
> **chan**  
>  good luck, sik!

seungsik menyimpan ponselnya di kantong ketika mobil yang ia kendarai berhenti di tempat parkir. sambil berjalan menuju tempat yang sudah dipesan oleh kolega ayahnya, seungsik diam-diam menyesali keputusannya untuk mengiyakan permintaan orang tuanya. rasa-rasanya, ia mulai memiliki rasa untuk mengenal chan lebih jauh. well, tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur. seungsik harus bertanggung jawab akan ucapannya.

restoran tempat mereka bertemu adalah restoran tradisional yang memiliki ornamen indah di setiap dinding yang dilewati mereka. keluarga kang perlahan namun pasti dibawa menuju area VIP. seungsik sendiri berusaha mengatur jantungnya yang berdegup kencang akibat adrenalin.

pintu dibuka oleh pelayan restoran dan seungsik rasanya ingin kabur saja karena ia terlalu gugup untuk menghadapi semua ini. bahkan pesan menenangkan dari seungwoo dan sejun tidak cukup untuk membuatnya merasa tenang.

seungsik mendengar ayahnya mengucap salam dan berpelukan dengan seorang pria yang sepertinya sepantaran usia dengan ayahnya. matanya beralih kepada sosok disebelah pria tersebut yang kini memasang wajah terkejut yang familiar di otak seungsik. wajah terkejut itu adalah wajah terkejut yang sama ketika orang itu menyadari bahwa kopi mereka tertukar.

".... seungsik?"

"chan?"

"lho, kalian sudah kenal?"

* * *

dunia ini selain sempit ternyata juga lucu sekali.

tak disangka-sangka ternyata anak dari kolega ayah seungsik yang akan dijodohkan dengan si bungsu kang tersebut rupanya adalah heo chan, pria yang tanpa sengaja mengambil kopi milik seungsik minggu lalu sekaligus pria yang diam-diam telah menambatkan dirinya di hati seungsik. kini, kedua lelaki tersebut saling melempar senyum sebelum kemudian terbahak bersama akan takdir lucu yang telah mempermainkan mereka. 

"gue nggak nyangka ternyata orangnya itu lo." chan membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka berdua saja, "kalau boleh jujur, gue sebenernya tertarik sama lo, makannya gue kasih kartu nama waktu kopi kita ketuker."

"oh, jadi lo ngakuin kalo lo modus, nih, ceritanya?" goda seungsik yang membuat pipi chan mendadak berubah kemerahan dibawah sinar terang dari bulan purnama. dengan cepat, chan pun membalas perkataan seungsik agar rasa malunya hilang, "lo sendiri juga ngapain ngehubungin gue perihal kopi doang? pasti lo juga demen, kan?"

"hmm... gimana, ya? gue orangnya suka terima gratisan, sih. makannya gue ngehubungin lo."

"serah deh apa kata lo," kata chan sembari memutar mata malas. lelaki heo itu pun mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan membahas janji mereka untuk esok hari, "janji kita masih berlaku buat besok?"

"well, gue mikir sih dari pada kita cuma ngopi, mending kita sekalian nge- _date_ dan saling mengenal lebih jauh. mumpung ini bulan februari, bulan _valentine_ , bulan cinta."

seungsik tidak percaya ia mengatakan ini. yang pasti, ia akan ditertawakan oleh seungwoo dan sejun kalau mereka berdua mendengar usaha _flirting_ -nya yang hanya sekelas teri tersebut.

"katanya lo nggak demen. ngapain ngajak gue nge- _date_ ," sembur chan sembari menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengejek seungsik. seungsik pun terbahak dan kembali menangapi perkataan chan dengan candaan, "nge- _date_ antar temen doang. jangan geer lo!"

"dih, sama tunangan kok jahat bener."

"emangnya kita udah _officially_ tunangan?"

"ya ampun. ternyata lo nyebelin, ya. gue mau batalin pertunangan kita aja."

"eh, jangan dong! gue 'kan bercanda doang!"

seungsik (sedikit) panik. bagaimana kalo chan benar-benar membatalkan pertunangan mereka? duh, selain kena omel kakaknya dan orang tuanya, seungsik jadi kehilangan kesempatan mengenal lebih jauh akan sosok heo chan. 

"yaudah samaan. gue juga bercanda, kok. nggak usah panik gitu, sik. salah sendiri lo duluan yang mulai."

perkataan enteng dari chan membuat seungsik kini tersenyum lega. sejujurnya diam-diam seungsik kini telah membayangkan perdebatan-perdebatan kecil yang akan mewarnai masa tuanya dengan chan. pemikiran itu pun membuat seungsik tanpa sadar tersenyum lebar dengan bahagia.

(ampun, deh, kang seungsik. kenapa udah mikir sampai segitunya, sih?)

"dih, lo kenapa malah senyum-senyum?"

* * *

> **seungsik**  
>  chan, lo dimana?
> 
> **seungsik**  
>  chan?

kang seungsik lengkap dengan _coat_ panjang dan syal di leher mengetukkan jemari panjangnya ke meja starbucks tempatnya menunggu sosok tunangannya (walau belum resmi) yang tak kunjung datang. ini chan tidak mungkin mendadak membatalkan janjinya _at the last minute_ 'kan?

"padahal gue udah dandan biar cakep," gumam seungsik sembari menyeruput _americano_ miliknya yang rasanya sudah mulai tak karuan akibat es yang telah meleleh. baru saja seungsik akan menelepon lelaki heo tersebut, sosok mungil berambut hitam memasuki starbucks dengan terburu-buru.

chan langsung menghampiri seungsik tepat ketika ia melihat rambut pirang lelaki itu dan kini, ia bertumpu pada lututnya sambil terengah lelah seolah baru saja mengikuti lomba marathon tahunan.

"huft, sori banget gue telat. tadi gue.... OH! lo cakep."

seolah sadar dengan ucapannya, mata chan kini terbelak kaget dengan pipi yang sedikit berubah warna karena malu sementara seungsik tersenyum kalem mendengar perkataan spontan chan yang baru saja _checking him out_ secara terang-terangan. ada letupan kegembiraan tersendiri ketika ia mendapatkan pujian dari chan. senang rasanya bahwa usahanya untuk mempercakep diri ternotis.

kini giliran seungsik yang meneliti chan dari ujung rambut hingga ujung sepatunya. _well, he looks good_. rambut ikal chan tertata dengan dahi yang sedikit mengintip ditambah fesyen yang tak jauh beda darinya, yaitu _coat_ beige panjang dengan syal yang senada. siapapun yang melihat mereka jalan berdua pasti akan mengira bahwa mereka tengah mengenakan busana _couple_.

"lo juga cakep, kok," balas seungsik ringan dengan super kasual ditambah senyum lebar di wajah, "lo mau pesen sesuatu dulu? apa mau langsung pergi?"

chan hanya mengerjapkan mata dengan sorot kebingungan di bola matanya.

"emangnya kita mau kemana, sih?"

* * *

" _surprise_."

heo chan menatap plang yang ada di atasnya kemudian ganti menatap seungsik dengan senyum yang makin melebar di wajah. kedua lelaki yang sepantaran usianya tersebut kini berdiri di dekat etalase pet shop yang letaknya tak jauh dari starbucks tempat mereka janji bertemu. melihat reaksi chan, seungsik merasa ia memilih tempat yang tepat untuk mengawali acara _date_ -nya dengan chan.

dari mana seungsik mendapatkan ide seperti ini? terima kasih pada han seungwoo, konsultan kehidupan kang seungsik. bisa apa seungsik hidup tanpa seungwoo.

"lo mau anjing apa? atau kucing?"

"anjing. _one hundred percent sure_."

"nah! pas banget gue ada usul ras anjing buat lo!" seru chan semangat. pemuda itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada seungsik sebelum berkata dengan senyum miringnya yang, "lo harus pilih corgi biar inget sama gue! siapa tahu ntar lo kangen sama gue."

kini chan yang ganti berucap dengan kelewat kasual sebelum ia masuk ke dalam pet shop tersebut meninggalkan seungsik yang pipinya memerah dan gelagapan karena tak tahu bagaimana ia harus menanggapi perkataan calon tunangannya yang kelewat pede tersebut.

* * *

pada akhirnya, seungsik menuruti chan dan memilih corgi untuk diadopsi olehnya. setelah mengisi beberapa formulir, mereka berdua akhirnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kencan mereka dengan berjalan-jalan santai sementara pihak pet shop mempersiapkan beberapa hal kepada corgi yang telah dipilih. tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir baik seungsik maupun chan. kedua lelaki tersebut sibuk sendiri dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing hingga akhirnya mereka berbicara di saat yang bersamaan.

"gue ngebosenin, ya?"

" _do you believe in love at the first sight_?"

seungsik bertanya demikian karena ia selalu merasa dirinya begitu. mungkin chan yang sudah menghabiskan seharian dengannya akan setuju. dilihatnya chan mengernyitkan dahi mendengar pertanyaan lelaki kang tersebut. sejenak, lelaki heo itu terbahak sebelum dengan akrabnya merangkul seungsik untuk menghapus kecanggungan di antara mereka, " _you're not, sik, don't worry. anyway, do you believe in love at the first sight_?"

chan mengulang pertanyaanya lagi ketika seungsik menatap lelaki heo yang kini tersenyum dengan _dimple_ khas miliknya yang terlihat jelas di pipi. mau tak mau, kang seungsik terpesona yang membuatnya sejenak melupakan dunia dengan segala kemuraman di dalamnya.

" _well, to be honest. i don't believe it_. nggak ada yang namanya _love at the first sight_. yang ada itu cuma _lust in the first sight_."

jawaban tegas yang keluar dari belah bibir seungsik disambut dengan tawa oleh chan. seketika, seungsik panik. bagaimana kalau ia salah jawab? bagaimana kalau chan sebenarnya sedang mengetesnya? berbagai bagaimana lain bermunculan di kepalanya dan membuat seungsik mendadak _overthinking_.

" _did i say something wrong_?"

tawa chan mereda. pemuda itu kemudian duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sebelum kemudian ia menepuk _space_ di sebelah sebagai gestur agar seungsik duduk di sebelahnya.

" _you didn't_. gue cuma ketawa gara-gara diri gue sendiri."

klarifikasi dari chan membuat seungsik menatap lelaki yang duduk di sebelahnya tersebut yang kembali berbicara sembari menatap salju yang berada di sekitar mereka.

"gue tuh orangnya _hopeless romantic_. gue sengaja minta pertemuan pertunangan kita diadain di februari biar gue bisa jatuh cinta di bulan cinta. _corny_ amat nggak, sih?"

 _you're not. you're just unique in your own way_.

ingin rasanya seungsik mengucapkan kata-kata yang telah berada di ujung lidahnya tersebut tetapi melihat lagak chan, ia ingin mendengar hingga selesai perkataan calon tunangannya tersebut.

"dan ternyata bener, gue berhasil jatuh cinta dengan cara yang gue mau. _not exactly love at the first sight_ seperti yang gue mau, _but it's okay because turns out, it's better_." chan mengangkat bahunya dan akhirnya balik menatap seungsik, " _thank you, sik. i'm glad that it's you_."

* * *

dipertemukan dengan chan membuat seungsik menyadari suatu hal. 

kisah awal mereka mungkin terdengar seperti roman picisan. akan tetapi, ada sesuatu dalam diri chan membuat seungsik percaya bahwa lelaki heo tersebut dapat membuat harinya lebih berwarna. bagaimana seungsik bisa tahu? karena dalam _date_ singkat mereka, ia sering mendapati dirinya berlaku yang sangat-tidak-seungsik- _but-in-a-good-way_. bagi seungsik, itu adalah tanda yang cukup baginya untuk maju dan menganggap chan lebih dari sekadar 'orang yang menarik'.

 _so, maybe the world is (finally) will be not so gray anymore_.

> **seungsik**  
>  chan
> 
> **seungsik**  
>  gue tau lo kayaknya udah tidur
> 
> **seungsik**  
>  but.... let's fall in love together
> 
> **seungsik**  
>  me and you

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca hingga akhir! please kindly leave some comments and any critism about this fic :D


End file.
